


You stole my heart (But it's ok, i didn't need it anyway.)

by booklover4eva



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover4eva/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma reflects on her and Regina's journey together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You stole my heart (But it's ok, i didn't need it anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> New story guys!  
> Hope you like it!  
> Comments and reviews welcome. x

When you love someone, I mean really love someone. The kind of love that knocks you on your back and turns everything upside down, there is nothing you wouldn’t do for them.

No matter what they do you always put them first. It’s like the first time your eyes meet, the whole world falls away until there’s only you… and her.

 

That first day you met her you were filled with so much emotion that you didn’t know what to do so you settled for “Hi.” and hoped for the best.

 

You see her everyday and the more you get to know her the more you want to, because without her you can’t breathe and the world feels empty.

 

You save her, of course you do, and now you’re apart and all you can think of is getting back to her, seeing her smile and hearing her laugh. You can’t sleep knowing that she’s there and you’re here but you pretend that you’re fine when they ask.

 

She’s waiting for you when you get back and a weight falls off of your shoulders and you feel like flying, you grin like a maniac but you don’t care because she’s here with you.

 

You’re holding her and it’s everything you thought it would be, if it wasn’t for the knife in your hands. You know you can’t hurt her and that if she asked you, you would do anything for her because you’ve fallen too far now to go back.

 

She hates you and it cuts right to your heart because you hurt her, even after promising you wouldn’t. You can’t sleep, you barely eat, all you can think about is her so you go, to try and fix it, because she’s hurting and it’s killing you.

 

You see her surrounded by the darkness and you don’t hesitate, why would you? When the woman you love is screaming in pain and you can stop it. You say goodbye and I love you, but to the wrong person because even now you’re too much of a coward to tell her.

 

The last thing you see is tear filled brown eyes and a voice screaming “No!” and all you can do is hope that she’s safe now, because love is sacrifice and you would do it all again in a heartbeat.

 

When the darkness consumes people, it latches onto the heart but what does it do when your heart is already gone?

 

What does it do when the woman walking away from you has it and doesn’t even know?

 

You have no answers and right now you don’t care, because even as your body was torn apart you saw something in her eyes.

 

Something that said “I love you too.”

 

As you fade you have no regrets because true love can defeat anything and for once you don’t need to worry as when you looked in her eyes… you saw hope.


End file.
